Widow
Widow is a boss that can be encountered in the Cellar. She can also be fought as a mini-boss in the Cathedral. She appears as a larger Trite which is a four-legged, four-eyed spider with an upside down face and great toes for feet. The Wretched is the alternate and stronger version of this boss that formerly replaced Widow and can be also encountered in third to fifth floor. Attacks *Jumps around the room to follow the player, similar to Monstro (Unlike Monstro, however, she can jump almost twice as far and takes longer to rest before jumping again) *Widow will spawn egg sacs which behave similarly to boils, but will release spiders when fully grown instead of projectiles. *Spits out spiders of varying size, which can accumulate over time. *Widow spawns a patch of white fluid on the ground which will slow the player's movement. This also occurs when she spawns egg sacs. Alternate Colors Pink: Smaller size and faster , spawns red flies and red or green boils. Black: Shoots projectiles similar to Loki/Peep and spawns larger black spiders instead of boils. Also leaves a black creep similar to gish that slows the player instead of the regular white creep Tactics *Widow can only have a maximum of 2 egg sacs on the field at any given time, so it may prove beneficial to leave the sacs alive if the player believes they can take out Widow fast enough. *Widow has a longer recovery time from jumping than Monstro, leaving her more susceptible to damage. *The white fluid Widow releases when spawning egg sacs does not damage the player, but slows movement considerably. It is important to keep this in mind as Widow can easily close the distance the player is stuck on it. *Widow can be instantly killed if attacked by Mom's foot during the fight. (II The High Priestess) **This may be a reference to the common act of stomping a spider to kill it. *Using the tarot card XIII Death or the Necromicon can take out half of Widow's health. *If you stand right next to her (but not close to the wall), her jump will not land on you since she can't jump for a small distance. Trivia *This boss may be a reference to one of the forms the creature takes in John Carpenter's movie "The Thing". *Alternatively, the Widow bares a strong resemblance to the spiders in "Doom3", which have a similar 'upside down face'. *Bug: Widow can, on occasion, spawn an egg sac in the wall. This egg sac cannot be killed by normal means and will spawn spiders like normal. The only way to fix this is to use a "Death" card or something with a similar effect, or teleport out and restart the fight. If neither of these options is available, the only way out is dying or quitting. The only walls this has been observed happening on are the bottom and top walls. As of the 1.3 update, this may be fixed (?) *Edmund has confirmed on his formspring account that Widow is female. Videos Category:Boss Category:Wrath of the Lamb